


Vol. 12

by 1Louie_Lorry1, Corazon_De_Joker_etc, Liliya_re_Niene



Series: Внеконкурс вне рамок (з)фб [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Fan Comics, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/Corazon_De_Joker_etc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene
Summary: The first chapter is published in English.***В первой части комикс на английском языке. Во второй части – тот же комикс на русском.Trafalgar Law has problems with sleeping. And sometimes he reads under the blanket with his flashlight... But what things does he have to hide?
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Внеконкурс вне рамок (з)фб [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115927
Kudos: 18





	1. english version

**Author's Note:**

> Other accounts of the authors\Другие аккаунты авторов: [](https://vk.com/li_louie) (основной), [](https://twitter.com/ReLiliya)  
> 


	2. русская версия\russian version




End file.
